<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts by Docto33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056214">Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docto33/pseuds/Docto33'>Docto33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drunkenness, M/M, Quackity is tired, i guess, kinda cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docto33/pseuds/Docto33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I stole this from an insta post that read ¨Since Schlatt's a ram he gives Quackity head bumps to show affection" So I decided to run with it and expand on that idea. But it kinda took a turn, if anyone would like me to make a cuter version of this same story I'd be happy to! (this is in character not CONTENT CREATORS) Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt was drunk again. He always was but Quackity could hear his belligerent cackling from the other room, he made a mental note to sneak out of the office unnoticed. Q tried his best to focus on his paper work, But the man just became increasingly antsier as time went on. He shifted in his seat over and over again just trying to get comfortable. Eventually he turned his swivel chair around to face the window in his office, and looked out over L'Manburg with bored eyes.<br/>
Then the door creaked open. A chill ran up Quackity's spine, he silently prepared himself for an ambush of shouting. But nothing came. He knew it was Schlatt in the door way, he could feel his presence. But ever impatient and tired of waiting Quackity decided to get this over with, and stood up, back still turned. He walked along the side of the window, still not daring to shift towards the ram.<br/>
"What do you want Schlatt-" He started, but did not finish, as he heard sudden footsteps make fast hasty hits across the floor. Then suddenly,</p><p>      𝘛𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘱 </p><p>      Quackity jolted forward as something hit his back a little to rough. The weight shifted with him as he turned around. And then he was looking straight down into the eyes of the president, whose chin rested in an uncomfortable position on his chest. Schlatt had basically folded himself in half leaning down just to be able to do that. A lopsided grin spread onto the Ram's flushed face as he started to giggle.<br/>
"Howdy ducky..." Schlatt dragged out the syllables of his words in a drunken haze. Honestly it was kinda cute Quackity thought to himself. Schlatt was left only in his dress shirt, and his hair was messy and wild. It was far from his usual attire, fitted black suits, well kept hair, flashy jewelry. And here he was, disheveled and mumbling out incoherent pet names. Q felt himself become lost in the closeness of it. But one loud drunken hiccup was all it took to snap out of his thoughts. He then started to attempt to push the ram off him.<br/>
"what the hell was that for asshole, get the fuck off of me-" </p><p>     but he was cut off again. As the president began raising himself up slowly until Quackity's head was almost in between the other man’s prominent horns. The ram's hiccups and giggles did not not cease as he lightly cupped the winged mans cheeks.<br/>
"was...just tryin' to show yuh' some love..." he slurred again.</p><p>Quackity felt his face flush, the urge to embrace the sudden show of affection was strong. He wanted nothing more than to give into the softness. He never was showed this kind of love when Schlatt was sober and acknowledging that burned a hole straight through his heart. He soon became very fed up with the ram's attempt at drunken affection. </p><p>     "Jesus Christ man get your self together." Quackity stared long and hard into his fiance's eyes, they were blood shot and drowsy. But the longer he stared the more he saw the twinkles of longing in them. Loneliness and loss swirled into his irises, like he was silently begging the other man to make a move. But Quackity wasn’t having it, so He sighed and placed his hands on the ram's shoulders, stabilizing him and trying to get him moving.<br/>
"Let's get you to bed big guy." Knowing there was no way he was going to get Schlatt into his real bedroom before the man collapsed, he simply dragged the ram back into his office and laid him down on the side couch. He walked over to the the president's desk and grabbed the discarded jacket that sat on the large chair before walking back over and draping it onto his fiance's exhausted body. </p><p>    Schlatt passed out almost immediately, but not before mumbling out a soft "I love you ducky."</p><p>     Quackity hated it. He hated that Schlatt only did and said these kinds of things when he was drunk. He hated how Schlatt would scream in the day, and give him love bumps in the night. Why didn't Schlatt want him when he was sober? why didn't he care? As Quackity left the White House that night he held on tight to the phrase "Drunken words are sober thoughts" for it was all he had left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! :) also total self promo but please check out my other Schlackity fic! I prefer it a whole lot more over this one and the writing is way better :’)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>